


It's a Chats Game

by ChatAdrien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien your chat is showing, Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Games, Identity Reveal, connecting the dots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatAdrien/pseuds/ChatAdrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"how did you know about the physics lecture and homework today? Are we in the same class? Wait, you found out who I am?! How?!” he seemed confused and excited at the same time.</p><p>“Yes, we are in the same class and how I found out who you were… well you have your puns to thank for that.” She had to try and hide the laugh coming due to his reaction.</p><p>“Of course my puns would give me away…” he trailed off with a playful pout on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some light swearing nothing too bad.
> 
> First chapter fic that I am writing myself. Let me know what you think :)

The school year was almost over and summer break was getting ready to start. All the students were getting excited and talking about their summer plans. Marinette, thanks to Alya and Nino, had broken her shyness around Adrien and the friendship between the two of them grew. She was just happy she could speak up and not stutter around him anymore which allowed her to learn more about him and let him learn more about her. 

“So what are your summer plans, Mari?” he asked pulling her out of her daydreamed state.

Shaking her head then shrugging her shoulders, “Nothing much really. I’ll probably spend the summer break working at the bakery and working on my designs. Maybe I’ll enter more competitions for fun and see what happens.”

“That sounds like fun! I know my father has at least one competition this summer. You should think about entering it!” 

“I was actually, but they haven’t announced all the details yet.” Marinette laughed, “What about you? Anything fun planned this summer?”

Adrien rolled his eyes, “I wish… I’ll probably spend most of it modeling my father’s new summer line. All the photo shoots and all the shows…”

“You poor thing.” Marinette teased.

“Totally.” Adrien laughed, “I would rather spend my summer hanging out with you, Alya and Nino, or playing video games. I think I can finally beat you now!”

“You’re such a dork, but let me know when you want to have your ass handed to you again.” She responded with a smirk.

“Oh, it’s on!” Adrien managed to say before the teacher walked in to start the last class of the day.

Sometime during the lecture, Marinette fell back into her daydreamed state. Not that she was really day dreaming. More along the lines of reflecting on the past few months. She still remembers how shy she was, due to her crush on Adrien, that she could barely hold a long conversation with him. Or form words clearly due to a stuttering problem that somehow only came about when she tried talking to him. She knew this crush of hers was more of who she thought he was from seeing how he interacted with others in class and outside of class and, you know, him being an attractive model. She knew she was no worse than the fan girls that fawned over the boy. 

Then there was Alya; her best friend who was well aware of this crush of hers. Alya was determined to get Marinette to talk to Adrien and confess to her crush. So determined she ended up getting Nino involved after spending an entire akuma attack stuck in the panther cage at the zoo one day. Marinette had never been so embarrassed before, well maybe she had, but she didn’t want to think about that. Due to their persistence she got over that shyness and ended up finally becoming friends with Adrien.

While getting to know Adrien, she fell for him all over again. Not only did she was realize that he is everything that she thought, but he was so much more. She learned how nice and caring he is for everyone, not to mention his huge crush on Ladybug. She had a good laugh at that which caused the boy to blush. She learned that he loves dumb jokes, probably more than Chat. She thinks she can handle it because there is a variety of dumb jokes and not all cat themed like Chat’s. Along with all that, she learn how much of a dork he is, in the adorable way. He loves game, his favorite being the Legend of Zelda series, and he’s smart. Not to mention everything else about him, put that together and you get the adorable dork, Adrien Agreste. She also learned that he is sometimes lonely and just needs someone to be there for him. He was just like everyone else, imperfect. 

Now one thing she loved about him was that he was an animal lover. He does have his preference though, just like everyone. She learned this one day when they were walking to the park to meet Alya and Nino. They were walking when they heard a sound coming from a tree they were approaching.

“Did you hear that?” he asked.

“Sounds like a cat. Do you think it’s stuck in the tree?” she responded. They shared a look and ran to the tree.

As they approached the tree Adrien spotted the cat and started climbing.

“Adrien! Be careful!” Marinette exclaimed when she saw what he was doing.

“Don’t worry, Marinette, I always land on my feet.” He said looking over his shoulder sending a reassuring smile. “Here kitty, kitty. Don’t worry. I will help you down.” He said calming the cat down. He was soon back on the ground with the cat in hand. “Told ya.” He smiled.

“Yeah, yeah.” Marinette laughed. “I never thought you were a cat person.”

“I love cats, they’re my favorite animal.” He said while petting the cat. “I mean I love dogs to don’t get me wrong, but I just prefer cats if I had the choice.” He laughed. 

Before Marinette could respond a kid came running up in tears of joy. What they could make out she was saying thank you for rescuing her cat, Whiskers. When she had her cat back in her arms she ran back home.

“That was really sweet, Adrien.” Marinette said giving him a hug.

“It was nothing.” Returning the hug, “We should probably go to the park now. Nino and Alya are probably wondering where we are.” They both laughed and went on their way to the park.

“Took you two long enough!” Alya yelled when they finally reached the park.

“Sorry, boy scout here had to save a cat in a tree.” Marinette teased.

“Yeah, yeah tease me all you want.” Adrien retorted rolling his eyes. “You were gonna do the same thing but I am just faster than you.” He teased back.

“Sounds like you two are gonna give Ladybug and Chat Noir a run for their money saving cats.” Alya teased them both while Nino cracked up behind her. Both Adrien and Marinette blushed and tried to respond but were stuttering messes. Which only caused Alya and Nino to laugh harder.

“Relax, we were just messing with you two.” Nino finally managed to say after catching his breath. 

“Come on let’s get this day going.” Alya said leading the way. The four teens went about their plans. Just the usually teenager plans, you know… park, mall, movie, food, and so on. Needless to say they were pretty exhausted after a long day and they soon went their separate ways to get some sleep. 

The next day came sooner than Marinette realized, but surprisingly she was early to class rather than running late. It happens, sometimes, but she was lucky this time. When walked into class she saw Adrien  
focused on writing down something. He was so focused he missed seeing Marinette walk in and up behind him to get a peek at what he was writing down. It took Marinette everything she had to not outwardly groan when she saw what he was focused on… a cat pun… a bad one. 

‘Not another person in my life to be into horrible cat puns.’ She complained to herself.

Not wanting to make it look like she was spying on what he was doing, she took a few steps back and finally spoke to him.

“Hey Adrien.” The boy jumped and turned only to see his classmate standing behind him. He quickly covers the paper which contained the pun he was still planning out.

“H-hey Marinette, you scared me.” He laughed awkwardly.

“Don’t tell me Adrien Agreste is a scaredy-cat.” Marinette teased, quirking an eyebrow and adding a smirk for good measure.

Adrien sat back realizing she just used a cat reference on him. ‘Did she see the cat pun I was writing?’ he thought. “No, you’re just sneaky like a cat.” Adrien retorted.

Laughing Marinette asked, “So whatcha working on there?” She pointed to the piece of paper Adrien poorly managed to hide from sight.

“Oh nothing, just a bad joke that I am still working on.” 

“Well you should tell it to me when you are done.” Marinette smiled. 

“But of course. You can tell me if it’s good or not. You can be my joke tester!” he laughed.

Marinette laughed at his comment. “Sure, I’ll do my best to survive your puns.”

“Oh come on, they’re pawesome and you know it.” He smirked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Marinette said as the rest of the class started coming into the classroom including the teacher. She made her way back to her seat thinking to herself, ‘Why does that pun sound so familiar?’ She ended up spending the whole day pondering where she’s heard that pun before. She only paused her thought process it for a bit when she finally went on patrol with Chat. Chat said something, she wasn’t paying much attention to it, but figured it was another one of infamous cat themed puns. Just knowing that caused her to groan.

“How can anyone know so many cat puns.” she sighed.

“Oh come on, they’re pawesome and you know it.” Chat smirked and being oh so proud of himself. That’s when it clicked, now she knew where she heard that before. After all he said it her just earlier today, but he told Marinette not Ladybug. Adrien is Chat Noir! 

“Hey, since it’s a quiet night tonight let’s turn in early.” She needed to be alone to take in this information. She needed to vent, she needed to talk out loud which she couldn’t very well do with Chat around.

“Sounds like a plan, My Lady.” He said bowing before taking his leave. “See ya later!” saluting before he started going roof to roof.

Marinette raced home and as soon as she released her transformation, she started going on her rant.

“There’s no way, Tikki. There’s no way! Adrien can’t be Chat! They’re nothing alike! Chat is a flirt and Adrien doesn’t and uhhh!” She fell face first into her pillow. “But… the puns. They were the same ones Adrien has said before or Chat? Both? I don’t know anymore!”

“Don’t worry too much, Marinette. Maybe it was a coincidence.” The red kwami tried comforting. “Maybe try and see if you can find any Chat in Adrien. If you don’t see anything there maybe he isn’t Chat. Just another punny boy.” Tikki tried to stifle a giggle when Marinette glared at her for the small, innocent pun she said.

“I guess that works…” Marinette mumbled. “I’ll check tomorrow and see if he is or not.” She said getting up to finish her homework before going to sleep.

True to her word she spent the next day in class and when hanging out after class observing Adrien. As the day went on she noticed more and more Chat in Adrien. She saw the gleam in his eye when he was excited, the way he smiled when he interacted with people, not really Chloe though, then again no one ever really smiles when she’s around when you think about it. There was also the way he winks at her and the jokes. Or should she say puns…. They were just as bad and some, well, she’s heard before as Ladybug so she had to act like she’s never heard them before. Which isn’t easy! She was sure of it now. The boy she has a huge crush on, is her partner. ‘Maybe I can have some fun with this.’ She thought to herself; planning how she will make this new game amusing. 

Later that night Ladybug and Chat Noir are taking a break during their patrol. Ladybug seemed to know Chat was out of it, just a little though. After all lectures were boring and long today, and the fact it was getting pretty late out too. Now seemed like the perfect time to start her little game.

“You alright, Chat? You seem a bit tired.”

“Just a long day today, My Lady. Nothing to be worried about.” He said shaking his head.

“Yeah tell me about it. The physics lecture today was the worst and don’t even get me started on the homework.” She laughed staring at him from the corner of her eye.

Laughing, “I know right, but I love physics so… wait a minute… how did you know about the physics lecture and homework today? Are we in the same class? Wait, you found out who I am?! How?!” he seemed confused and excited at the same time.

“Yes, we are in the same class and how I found out who you were… well you have your puns to thank for that.” She had to try and hide the laugh coming due to his reaction.

“Of course my puns would give me away…” he trailed off with a playful pout on his face. 

“Don’t worry though, only I made the connection. So your identity is safe with me.” She smiled at him.

“I know,” he returned her smile. “So I guess that means we know each other then.”

“Correct again.” She said with a chuckle. ‘This is gonna be fun.’ She thought. 

“So, since you know who I am, it’s only fair that I know who you are. Alright, lay it on me. Which classmate of mine are ya.” Chat said quirking an eyebrow and throwing a playful smile to add.

“Oh kitty, since I found out on my own. It’s only fair you do the same. After all, where’s the fun in telling you.” She said winking at him. She then took off going roof to roof. “See you tomorrow, Adrien.” She said as  
she swung back around to where he stood, then proceeded back on her way home.

“What the hell!” Chat screamed as he paced back and forth on the roof. He eventually made his way back to his room where he paced even more.

“Who is she…” he said. He glanced at Plagg who was in cheese coma so he would be no help. Frustrated, he fell into bed. “Damn it.” Sleep soon found its way to him; his lady has after all started a game and it was a game he was determined to win... starting tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the game begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so sorry that this is coming out so late!!!!
> 
> I got busy with school and work and it pushed me back. Not to mention I kept getting ideas on what to include in the story and that also kept pushing it back. 
> 
> So here is an update since I owe you all at least that! Also should I make more chapters or just update this chapter as I continue to write the ending? Comment your suggestions please!

Marinette woke up excited. Today was the day. Now she can have some fun messing around with Adrien while he’s trying to figure out that she is Ladybug. Now all she had to do was decide how to start off her little game. She wanted to start off settle then get bolder and bolder until the poor boy figured it out.

“What do you think Tikki?” she asked her kwami as she stared at some options. “I can’t decide which to wear.” On her bed laid out were ladybug themed accessories she had designed and made.

“How about the ladybug barrette. Its settle and cute.” Tikki said picking it up.

“Good choice, Tikki. I bet was Alya comments on it the guys will notice it too.” She laughed, “Unless one of the guys notices it first.”

Marinette proceeded to put it in her hair, using it to pin her bangs up. She took a look in the mirror before heading to school to make sure the placement was good and looked cute. Slipping some cookies and pastries into her bag she started heading to school. As she approached the school she started to walk more confidently like Ladybug. She was no longer clumsy Marinette, she was Ladybug on a mission. A mission to play a game with her cat. A game she knew would drive him mad.

\----

Adrien woke up feeling frustrated and groggy. He tried to get as much sleep as he could but his mind kept racing, sending thought after thought about who Ladybug might be. He was frustrated with himself because his lady was right in front of him the entire time, was even in some of the same classes as him and he never noticed. Does she act the same when she was a civilian or does she act completely different? He wasn’t sure and it annoyed him.

“Quit your mumbling. I’m starving over here!”

“I already gave you some cheese, Plagg. You can’t possibly be starving.” Adrien said rolling his eyes. “Besides, I have more important things to focus on.”

“Cause finding out Ladybug’s identity is more important than me starving! Come on who she is, is so obvious. I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out yet. Let alone everyone else.” Plagg huffed.

“Wait…” Adrien stared down his kwami, “you know who she is and haven’t told me!”

“Well if I did Tikki would kill me, so of course not!”

Adrien was about to respond when there was a knock on his door. Opening it his father’s assistant stood outside.

“Adrien, I was told to inform you that your father will be out of town on business and that your shoots this week have been postponed.”

“Thank you, Nathalie.”

“Your breakfast is also on the table. You don’t need to be late for school.”

“I’ll be right down, thank you.”

Closing his door he looked at his kwami. “We will continue this discussion later.” Picking up his bag, where Plagg zoomed into, he headed downstairs to eat breakfast and go to school.

\---

Before reaching the school gates, Marinette stopped. She pulled a sheet of paper and a pen from her bag and proceeded to write a note. As she was doing this Tikki poked her out of the bag.

“What are you writing, Marinette?”

“I thought a note I could slip into Adrien’s bag would be fun for this little game of mine.” She giggled. “What was his kwami’s name again?”

“Plagg. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I am gonna ask Adrien to walk with me to class and thought you could slip the note into his bag.” She said finishing up her note and folding it. “I also thought maybe we can get Plagg on board with this game. Just need you to slip him into my bag and we will talk to him at lunch.” A sneaky smile teasing her face. “Do you like that plan, Tikki?”

“It sounds fun.” Tikki giggled. “Just have to be careful no akumas attack during lunch.”

“No worries, Tikki. Let’s get going.”

Marinette walked through the gates into the school yard with a spring her step. Alya waiting on the steps of the school spotted the Raven haired girl and waved her over. She was curious on what has Marinette in a good mood.

“Hey girl! What’s got you in a good mood this morning?” she asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Mariette responded avoiding eye contact.

“Mmmhhmmm…” Alya did a look over. “Your outfit is really cute today. I love the ladybug barrette. Embracing that inner Ladybug fan I see.” She laughed.

“Thank you,” Marinette said bashfully. “Do you think Adrien will notice…?”

“HA I KNEW IT!” Alya squealed startling Marinette. “Go get your man girl!” Alya said spinning her around showing Adrien walking through the gates talking to Nino. “And don’t worry about Nino, I’ll take care of him.” She said with a wink before going to get Nino away from Adrien.

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle watching the scene go down. Alya goes up to Nino, whispers something in his ear which causes the poor guy to blush then allows himself to get dragged away. Then Alya gives Adrien a slight shove towards Marinette where she is standing. With an amused smile she waves to the approaching boy.

“Morning Adrien.”

“Morning Marinette.” Adrien glances back over his shoulder, “Any idea what that was all about?” he asks with an amused tone.

“None whatsoever.” Marinette giggles. “Let’s just hope she doesn’t torture him too bad with whatever she is planning.”

“I agree with you there.” He laughs. Finally getting a good look at Marinette, Adrien feels a small blush coming. “You- you look adorable this morning by the way. I like the barrette.”

“Thank you, Adrien.” Marinette blushes slightly. “Would you like to walk to class together?”

“Uh, yea sure.” Adrien smiles. Marinette proceeds to link her arm in his and glances up at the boy.

“I hope this is alright.”

“Y-yea, totally. Totally fine.” Adrien says trying to repress another on coming blush. ‘Smooth man.’ He thinks to himself.

As they walked to class Tikki manages to slip into Adrien’s bag with the note he is supposed to discover around lunch. Tikki then proceeded to look for Plagg knowing he’s in there somewhere. She then notices the odor of cheese and begins to follow it. She then spots Plagg sitting under some papers eating the cheese, completely unaware of the other kwami’s presence.

“Plagg!” Tikki whispers loudly, startling the black cat spirit.

“Tikki!” Plagg zooms over to give Tikki a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, Ladybug wishes to meet you so she sent me into Adrien’s bag to retrieve you so we can talk during lunch.” Tikki said with a smirk.

“So she finally figured it out.” Plagg laughed, “Well this has got to be interesting if Adrien doesn’t know.” Zooming to the flap of the bag. “Well what are you waiting for? Lead the way.”

Shaking her head she joined him and grabbed his paw. When they had the chance they zoomed into Marinette’s purse. Plagg gasped when he saw she put some cheese pastries in her purse with cookies and started eating. “She’s a keeper!” he said between bites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I do apologize for the lateness of this!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Also more to come! Let me know if you want me to update as a new chapter(s) or just add onto this chapter!
> 
> I cant wait till I finish this so you all can have the cuteness that this is. I'm literally getting cavities writing it lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Plagg officially meet.  
> Adrien panics a little during lunch.  
> Finally an akuma attack?  
> Game becomes slightly more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!  
> I do plan on finishing this so I hope you all didnt think I have abandoned the fic!  
> I was dealing with some personally stuff regarding college and major stuff.  
> Let me know what you think! The final installment will come as soon as I plan out how I want it to go exactly.  
> I also have 2 one-shots in the works so they will come sometime soon. -fingers crossed-!

“No way!” 

“Shhh, I see them coming.” Alya says as she places a finger on Nino’s lips. “Now she doesn’t know I told you, but with her being as confident as she is now I don’t think she’ll mind.” Both her and Nino laugh to themselves and proceed to watch as Adrien and Marinette approach the classroom. 

“So, any cool projects coming up?” Marinette asked. 

“Nothing I would really say cool,” Adrien laughed. “I guess since I’ve modeled so many of my dad’s lines it’s challenging to see them as cool.” Sighing, “But I do have to do a photo shoot or two coming up. I didn’t really read my entire schedule Nathalie gave me this morning.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Well I’m sure you will look fantastic. You always do.” Marinette said with a slight blush forming across her cheeks. 

“Well, well, well… looks like the lovebirds finally showed up.” Alya said smugly. 

“Whhaaa… uh no it-it’s not like that. I-I was just walking with Marinette to class” Adrien said turning bright red. 

Alya, Nino and Marinette proceeded to start laughing. “It’s ok Adrien. Alya is just messing with us.” A slight blush forming on her cheeks, “Even though I wouldn’t mind if we were.” She said under her breath. 

“Oh, ok.” Adrien said still embarrassed and rubbing his neck. His ears perked up hearing the statement Marinette made under her breath. “Huh, did you say something else Marinette?” 

“Hmm, oh, it was nothing.” She laughed trying to play off her statement. “We better take our seats before class starts.” Making her way to her seat, ‘Damnit, his hearing must still be slightly enhanced from being Chat Noir. I need to be a little more careful.’ 

“Alright then…” Adrien proceeded to his seat next to Nino. ‘I could have sworn she said something.’ He thought to himself. 

Classes went on like any normal day. Chloe surprisingly didn’t cause too much trouble. Everyone accounted that for her arriving after Adrien and Marinette, thus not being able to fuss over them walking arm in arm to class. To Marinette and Adrien’s surprise there were no akuma’s before lunch. Marinette felt even more relief since Plagg was in her bag and she didn’t want Adrien freaking out when he couldn’t find Plagg in order to become Chat Noir. 

Eventually the time Marinette was looking forward to the most that day came. It was their lunch period. Now she would be able to go off by herself to talk to Plagg and hopefully Adrien find the note. She’s still surprised he hasn’t found it already with how often he was going into his bag. Tikki must have placed it under some of his books he used in classes later in the day she assumed. 

“Hey girl, me, Nino and Adrien are going to this café down the street for lunch; want to come with us?” Alya say elbowing Marinette playfully in the side. 

“I’ll have to give you all a rain check. I have a design that has been on my mind since this morning and really want to get it on paper.” 

“Alright, you better show us later then.” Alya said getting up to join Adrien and Nino at the door. 

Once they left, Marinette made a B-line for her house. Once she got home, and saying hi to her parents, she made a quick lunch for herself as well as grabbing some cookies and cheese related goodies for the kwamis still in her bag. 

“Alright you two, I have some goodies for lunch come on out.” She said placing the plate of goodies for the kwami on her desk. 

“Cheese!” Plagg yelled zooming out of the bag and straight towards the assorted cheese goodies Marinette grabbed for him. 

“Honestly Plagg, you haven’t changed at all yet. Just don’t go to sleep after eating these like you did earlier today. Otherwise you won’t be able to officially meet Ladybug and hear what she has to say.” 

“You have little faith in me, Tikki.” Plagg said swallowing one of the treats whole. “So, you’re Ladybug.” He said turning his head to Marinette. 

Laughing, “Why, yes I am. It’s very nice to meet you, Plagg. My name is Marinette.” Sitting down herself and starting to eat her own lunch. “I’m assuming you are wondering why I asked Tikki to get you to come into my bag and with me. I know you probably don’t leave your charges alone very often since you never know when an akuma will show up.” 

“I will admit, I am interested in what you have to say.” He said swallowing his second treat. 

“Well, as you can probably tell, I have figured out Adrien is Chat Noir.” Taking a sip of her drink, “And I’m sure you can also tell I am playing a game of sorts with him. Since I figured out who he is using clues I’ve been leaving some for him to figure out that I am Ladybug.” 

“You can also tell he isn’t doing too well. After all, I’m sure you hear him go on and on about it his house.” Tikki chimed in between bites of her cookies. 

“That’s a definite. I can’t believe how oblivious he is. Hearing about the clues you leave and hearing how he can’t figure it out.” He laughed. “So why show yourself to me?” 

“Well, I figured you could help me in my game. Just to help mess with Adrien some more. Until he figures it out or I give up and tell him.” she giggled. 

“Sure, I’ll help you out. It’ll make it even more fun to tease him about his crush. I’m sure you already know his Ladybug crush… he isn’t the best at being subtle.” He snickered. “It just lets me go further with the teasing since I have officially met you rather than just knowing it’s you by sensing Tikki nearby.” 

“I’m glad you’re on board with us.” Marinette smiles, “Let’s head back. I’m sure Adrien has probably realized you’re gone by now and is probably trying not to freak out.” 

Meanwhile at the café… 

Adrien placed his order first and went to find a table for him and his friends to sit at. Once he found one he noticed something. His bag was quiet… a little too quiet for this time of day. Plagg usually is awake and complaining about needing more food. He places his bag on the table and when he opens it he notices that the black cat is not there. He starts to panic and shuffles through all of his stuff only to find a letter addressed to him. 

_Dear Adrien,_  
_I hope you don’t mind, but I am officially meeting your kwami during lunch. I know you’re probably freaking out, but rest assured if an akuma attack happens I will come find you. After all, I need my partner to help me. He will be in your bag after lunch._  
_Have fun! Just know now the game is going to become even more fun!_  
_-Ladybug  
Adrien sat there with his mouth open, not sure what to feel. _

_____ _

_____ _

“Uhhh, dude? You ok?” 

“Huh?” Adrien looked up to see Nino and Alya joining him finally at the table. “Oh yea, I’m good. Just read something I forgot I wrote a while back.” He shrugged. “Just an old reminder to myself which I thought was meant for today but then I remembered what it was for.” 

Nino and Alya laughed. “I think you need some more breaks if that’s how you react to old reminders.” Alya said. 

“I second that notion!” Nino laughed. 

“I know right,” Adrien laughed. “At least I don’t have anything until this weekend. My dad decided to have me get new headshots taken. In case I decided to model for other designers or they ask to see my portfolio since they are thinking of asking me.” 

“That doesn’t sound that bad. More chill compared to the other shoots you’ve done.” Nino said between bites. 

“I just hope that’s all it is and he doesn’t try to have do anything else.” Adrien sighed. 

The trio finished up their lunch and started heading back to the school. Along the way they ended up running into Marinette and they decided to bug her about the design she worked on. Since the design was an excuse to talk to Plagg she had to tell them to wait and see until it’s finished. Hopefully she is able to have one she can pass off as new to hold them off was the only thought running through her mind. While walking back Plagg did manage to sneak back into Adrien’s bag and settled in for a cat nap until Adrien gets home and bugs him with questions about Ladybug. 

The week passes like every other week, with the exception of no akuma attacks recently. Everyone in Paris starts to wonder if it is luck or if there is one going around that no one has noticed. Either way everyone is loving having a peaceful week. 

When the weekend rolls around, Adrien is up and getting ready for his photo shoot. Even though it’s just headshots he father seems to making him go through the whole routine anyway. The shoot was at the park and he decided to text his friends to come by. Makes it easier to hang out with them afterwards if they are already there. Nathalie can’t really argue with that. 

Everyone met at the park and watch Adrien work his born talent of modeling. Making it look easier than it really is, so they’ve heard. They even noticed that Adrien had gotten his nails done for the shoot. Nino had fun cracking jokes at that, but then the peaceful streak seemed to come to an end. 

There was a scream that echoed throughout the park and when they looked there were people running from what looked like an akuma. Alya then sprinted towards the action while Nino followed to make sure she didn’t get in to much danger. Marinette jumped behind some bushes to transform while Adrien managed to transform behind some trees once he got away from the shoot area. 

The fight was going well but then things decided to change. The akuma seemed to catch onto the plan that they came up with and was able to counter them pretty good. Chat ended up taking quite the beating with his whole knight complex trying to protect Ladybug. She constantly had to yell at him for that today. They did eventually manage to figure out the akumatized item and destroy it. They were both exhausted and decided to retreat to a nearby roof top to get away from reporters and Alya. 

“Chat, you need to seriously stop jumping in front of me whenever attacks come my way.” She sighed, “I am able to fight as well and need you conscious to help get the akumatized item.” 

“I know my lady, I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

“And I don’t want to see you get hurt either, Adrien.” Ladybug said making eye contact. She then cautiously places he hand on his arm. “You know how to treat these right?” 

“Yes…” 

“Adrien…” sighing, “So let your kwami recharge and then stop by Marinette’s. I know you know her and are friends with her.” 

Shocked, “What? Why?!” 

“Listen, she’s helped patch me up a few times and that’s how I met her. Trust me, she can help you ok.” 

“Alright. I trust you.” 

Ladybug then zoomed off to her room. Once she got to her place she quickly did a once over on herself and patched up small cuts she had gotten from fighting the akuma. She then brought the first aid kit into her room and placed it on her desk. Now to wait for Chat to show up. 

She looks up after hearing a knocking sound, “Speak of the cat.” She opens the hatch that leads to the roof and in came Chat. 

“H-hey Marinette.” He said bashfully, rubbing his neck. 

“Come over here and sit. Ladybug said you would be stopping by.” 

“Oh… okay.” He made his way over to the chair in front of the desk. 

“So I’ll need you to remove your gloves and take the top off so I can see the injuries you have. It looks like it’s mostly on your back, so you are lucky. That akuma looked nasty and these injuries could have been way worse with the way you were practically jumping to them to get between them and Ladybug.” She said opening the kit and getting supplies ready. 

“I know, I know. Ladybug already gave me a lecture during and after the fight.” Blushing he managed to take the gloves off and unzip the suit enough to slide his arms out so Marinette can tend to his injuries. 

“Hmmm…” Marinette hummed while looking at his back. “Looks like you’re going to have some bruising and these cuts don’t look that bad. I’m going to disinfect them anyway and put some bandages on them to be safe though.” 

Adrien could smell the disinfectant as it was being opened. “That’s good. I’m glad it isn’t worse. My father would kill me if I got injured more than this.” he said with a dry laugh. 

“Here, can you hold the bandages for me? Makes it easier to put them on after disinfecting since you can open them and pass them back to me.” She laughed. 

“Sure, anything to help.” Adrien took the bandages from Marinette and jumped a little when he heard a gasp. 

“Chat, did you get your nails done?” her voice had a playful tone in it. “You’re the second guy I know that has their nails done. My other friend got his done because he’s a model and I guess it’s normal for them to get their nails done.” She laughed. 

“Oh, yea… I-I did get them done. Just this morning actually.” He cursed himself. He tried to hide the embarrassed blush creeping onto his face. 

“Really? So did my friend, his name is Adrien Agreste. I’m sure you’ve heard of him since his father is really famous around these parts and in the fashion world.” Marinette laughed to herself. This is getting to good. 

Adrien is internally screaming, “Y-yea, I’ve heard of him before. I guess great minds think alike. Heh heh….” 

“Alrighty, so let me see those bandages now.” She said taking the opened bandages from Chat. “There we go. The cuts should heal fast since they weren’t deep, but the bruises will take a while to go away though.” 

Standing, Adrien zipped back up and placed his gloves back on. “Thank you, Marinette. I’m sure I will be good as new in no time now.” 

“Oh, here.” Marinette pulled a cookie out of the drawer where she keeps a stash for Tikki. “For the road and being a good patient.” She said with a wink. 

“Why thank you.” Taking the cookie and trying to hide a small blush. “Have a good evening, Marinette.” Doing his two finger salute and heading on out. 

“See you later, Chat!” Marinette chuckled crossing her arms. “Sooner than you think.” She smirked. Marinette then made her way downstairs and back to the park. She knows Alya is going to want to talk all about this akuma attack and now seemed better than later.


End file.
